One Loud-Ass Musical
by TheLoudestShips
Summary: A sort of follow-up to BrickOli's Musical Louds. Rated T for curse word in title. Including all main characters
1. Mad Scientist

**Hello and welcome to The Loud House Musical (originally by BrickOli, but he wouldn't get back to me about continuing it, so, this is his only mention), where your favorite characters sing** **my** **favorite songs, and if you don't like it, why're you still reading. Also not including Lily.**

 **Chapter 1: Lisa (Blinded Me With Science, Thomas Dolby)**

We open to the four year old doing an experiment (wow, didn't see that coming)

"Lily, why am I so mad you ask, well…" Lisa says, grabbing a baseball bat

"Mom's tidied up, and I can't find anything!" she says, priming to swing

"All my tubes and wires" she says, smashing a row of tubes and wires

"And careful notes" she says, ripping up a notebook

"And antiquated notions" she says, erasing some theories

"And all my instruments to study all the deepest oceans" she says, now going after oceanographic equipment

"Mom, messed with all my science" she says, now smashing anything and everything

"Mom, messed with all my, science" she says, putting the bat down

"Messed up all my science" she says amid the wreckage of her lab

(crazed laughter)

 **Yup, so review what you think, and chapter 2's coming soon. Also, sorry for the length**


	2. Clyde Sings a Song

Chapter 2 Clyde (Jessie's Girl, Rick Springfield)

"Bobby is a friend" Clyde starts taking notes

"Never been a good friend of mine" singing and scribbling simultaneously

"But lately something's changed"  
"It ain't hard to define"  
"Bobby's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine"

"And she's watching him with those eyes"  
"And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!"  
"And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night-" Clyde says "Actually probably not that part"

"You know I wish that I had Bobby's girl"  
"I wish that I had Bobby's girl"  
"Where can I find a woman like that?"  
"Screw you Bobby" Clyde scorns "If I had made a move before you, then Lori would be mine"  
"Aww man, I Rick rolled myself," Clyde says "Those are basically the lyrics to Jessie's girl"


	3. Karma's a Bitch, and then you die

A Duet "Luan and Luna, Don't Cry, Guns N' Roses"

We open to Luan crying at night, because their parents found out about their relationship, Luan (now sleeping on the couch), looks up to see Luna in the doorway to the living room.

"L-Luna, is it really you" Luan asks tentatively, knowing full well the kinds of dreams break-ups can bring

"Hell yeah love," Luna says confidently "as me as I'll ever be"

Luan now getting up, runs and embraces Luna, "Oh Luna, this whole thing sucks, I didn't listen to you after the concert, and I didn't listen to you or Lincoln about what happened" Luan says crying

"Luan, talk to me softly, there's something in your eyes, don't hang your head in sorrow, and please, don't cry" Luna starts

"Luna, that song didn't help much the first time." Luan says bluntly

"That's because I never sang the next verse, dude, now do you wanna kiss after this or not?" Luna asks

"Should we? After all this?" Luan asks back

"Just lemme sing the goddamn song please"

"Alright"

"Give me a whisper, and give me a sigh, give me a kiss before I, tell you goodbye, don't you take it so hard now, and please don't take it so bad I'll still be thinkin' of you ,and the times we had oh honey. And don't you cry tonight, there's a heaven above you baybay, and don't you cry tonight I still love you baybay" Luna finishes

"(sniff) (sniff) I'm sorry I doubted Axl Rose and Izzy Stradlin's songwriting, and you, mostly you Luna" Luan says crying at how well the lyrics fit the situation

"Can we kiss now Luan… only if you want to of course" Luna asks

"Yes" Luan says pulling her into another passionate kiss (don't they remember how badly the last one ended up)

"GIRLS!" Rita and Lynn Sr. yell

"Shit!" both girls exclaim

"You two lesbians are in so much trouble-" Rita starts

"-Actually Mom and Dad y'know what, we're outta here, we're more talented than you could ever be, and we're legally adults now. So let us say goodbye to the members of this family we love, and then we'll leave tomorrow morning. And then once one of us has the courage to say sorry, then we'll talk!" Luan says, yelling that last bit

"L-L-Luan, you scared me" Linc says

"I can't deal with any of this, Lincoln, go to bed, Luna and Luan… pack I guess, do whatever you want, we legally don't have to care any more" says Lynn Sr.

"Alright fine then, c'mon Luna" Luan says

"Huh, oh okay Luan, love you Mom and Dad-" Luna says in shock from that series of events

"-No you don't!" says Luan

"Uh, actually Luan, I do, I do love Mom and Dad, but not as much as I love you. So I'm going to say I love them, and tell the truth." Luna explains

"Fine by me" Luan responds

 _To be continued_


	4. An Update

I have decided to put this on hold in favor of the last chapter's continuation. It'll be back soon, and I'm still working on it, just less


End file.
